just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Love Live! The School Idol Project
Love Live! The School Idol Project is a story written by Red Tiger. It is a retelling of the original Love Live! School idol project series, borrowing elements from the multimedia franchise's different stories for each of the characters in his own version. The story follows a group of nine girls, primarily a girl named Honoka Kousaka, and their story from becoming ordinary school girls to being one of the greatest school idols ever. Summary Meet Honoka Kousaka, a 15 years old freshman at Otonokizaka High School. Just your ordinary high school girl, Honoka's life makes an exciting turn when she learns about school idols and their growing popularity worldwide. Her astonishment for this gives her the idea to try and become one herself. Inviting her childhood best friend, Kotori Minami, to join her, the two set off to form their very own school idol group... but will this idea be really good or will it turn out to be a mistake? Volumes *Volume 1: The Inspiration *Volume 2: First Live! *Volume 3: Our Dreams Begin!! *Volume 4: A Rise at Top Characters 'Main Characters' *'Honoka Kōsaka' - The main protagonist of the story. An optimistic girl who is never afraid to take risks, Honoka is always in a good mood and likes to always think of the brighter side of things, even at really sad times. She is very determined, as whatever becomes set in her mind, almost nothing can stop her, however this is also her own flaw as she can end up overexerting herself. *'Kotori Minami' - Honoka's childhood friend and one of her best friends. Kotori is a very nice girl and is very supportive of her friends, especially Honoka. Although she is sometimes an airhead and is quite indecisive when it comes to certain things that she must decide for herself. She is very good at drawing and has a dream of becoming a fashion designer one day. Her mother is the chairman of Otonokizaka High. *'Umi Sonoda' - Honoka's classmate. Umi is mostly reserved, does not do anything remotely bad and despises laziness. She is calm and collected and is one to always think things logically, giving her the quality of a leader which earned her the position as the class representative of her, Honoka and Kotori's class. However, she is quite shy and gets easily embarrassed by things she finds uncomfortable. *'Maki Nishikino' - A senior middle school girl who has an aspiring talent in composing music. Maki is a girl who has a very hard time admitting her feelings in front of her peers, causing some to think of her as a tsundere. Although she acts and looks mature, she holds a couple of childish beliefs and is rather stubborn. Maki is shown to be a loner, as she prefers spending her time by herself rather than talking and hanging out with her classmates. *'Hanayo Koizumi' - A very timid girl who wears glasses. Hanayo is a very reserved girl who can not usually voice out her opinions to others and is mostly quiet. Because of this, she often asks her best friend Rin to make decisions for her. She is easily afraid of scary things and often gets upset when things look bad for her and her friends. Hanayo has a very high passion for school idols and is relatively enthusiastic about them. *'Rin Hoshizora' - A very energetic, tomboyish girl and Hanayo's best friend. Rin is very active and hard-working and one to always cheer her friends on. When she gets determined to put her mind on something, she never gives up on it, but she can be very mindful of others' opinions when it comes to a certain matter. Rin also seems to have a love for cats as she very often ends her sentences with "nya~" ("meow" in English). *'Eli Ayase' - The student council president of Otonokizaka High. Although she is seen as a perfect role model for the students at their school, Eli is shown to be cold and strict as the student council president due to her responsibilities. She is highly respected and well-known among the students of Otonokizaka, but she is skeptical of others' actions, regardless if they are of good intentions. Despite being one of Honoka's childhood friends, Eli and Honoka often clash due to their contrasting personalities which has begun to greatly strain their friendship. *'Nozomi Tōjō' - The student council vice president and Eli's close friend. Unlike Eli, Nozomi is very kind and often gives out wisdom to her peers, even toward her juniors at Otonokizaka, and is one to always see the best in them, regardless of the difficulties they must face. She often carries with her a set of tarot cards and is very good with her fortune-telling skills. *'Nico Yazawa' - An abrasive student who is said to be a former school idol for Honoka's school. Nico comes off as an immature high school girl who bears an egocentric attitude, always thinking of herself as the better person among others and is very stubborn when it comes to her hobby of school idols. She gets easily annoyed at others, especially if they end up ignoring her. Nico considers Eli her rival, due to her claiming that the latter is always taking the spotlight away from her due to her beauty and maturity, something which always annoys her. 'Secondary Characters' *'Yukiho Kōsaka '- Honoka's younger sister, and a middle-school student. *'Mrs. Kōsaka '- Honoka and Yukiho's mother. She graduated from Otonokizaka High School and runs the Japanese candy store and inn. *'Mr. Kōsaka '- Honoka and Yukiho's father. *'Mrs. Minami '- Kotori's mother. She is the chairwoman of Otonokizaka High School and a friend of Honoka's mother. *'Alisa Ayase '- Eli's younger sister. *'Cocoa Yazawa '- Nico's younger sister. *'Cocoro Yazawa '- Nico's little sister. *'Cōtarō Yazawa '- Nico's little brother. *'Setsuna Tōjō '- Nozomi's grandmother who lives in Kyoto. 'Other Characters' *'Tsubasa Kira' - The student council president of UTX High School and the leader of Japan's top school idol, A-RISE. *'Anju Yuuki' - A student from UTX High School and a member of A-RISE. *'Erena Toudou' - A student from UTX High School and a member of A-RISE. Differences from the Main Franchise *Unlike the original franchise, Honoka, Umi and Kotori's days as first years, as well as Nico, Nozomi and Eli's days as second years are explored in this story. This also goes the same for Maki, Hanayo and Rin's days as middle schoolers prior to enrolling at Otonokizaka High. *Maki is offered by Honoka to join her, Kotori and Umi for their first concert and she does join them on-stage as they perform "START:DASH!!". In the original, specifically the anime, she was offered this but did not join the three on-stage. **Additionally, she becomes the (unofficial) fourth member of the School Idol Club instead of Hanayo. *In the original franchise, Honoka and Kotori are childhood friends, and others included Umi into this. However, in this story, only Honoka, Kotori and Eli are childhood friends while Umi was never a part of it. *Each of the girls, sans Honoka and Kotori, give their own personal reasons as to why they chose to enroll in Otonokizaka High. They never did this in the original media franchise. *Honoka, Umi, Kotori and Maki perform "Kitto Seishun ga Kikoeru", "Snow halation" and "Bokura wa Ima no Naka de" by themselves at the beginning. In the original anime, all three songs were performed by all nine members together (not counting Solo Live versions). *While A-RISE did rival µ's, their rivalry was not fully explored in the original media franchise but they were established as one to them. Here, A-RISE rivals µ's in not only as a group, but also individually and the rivalry is expanded upon more. **Each member of A-RISE rival at least up to two members of µ's; Tsubasa to Honoka and Eli, Anju to Maki and Kotori and Erena to Umi. This was not present in the original series, although Tsubasa's rivalry with Honoka was still present. Trivia *The story will borrow elements from the drama CDs, anime, manga and light novel series. It will also incorporate all of the songs into the story. *A spin-off series called ''Love Live! Sunshine!! ''is also under works in the wiki, which takes place a year just behind this series. *"Bokura no LIVE Kimi to no LIFE" is used as the main song for the majority of this adaptation of the series. Interestingly, the song changes in that it includes the girls that become included into the group later on. **For the majority of Volume 1, Honoka will be the only one singing it. However, near the end of the same volume, Kotori eventually joins in. **Halfway through Volume 2, Umi is added with the former two, but she is replaced by Maki by the beginning of Volume 3. **Hanayo is added sometime in Volume 3 and Nico is added near the end as well. Category:Vince's Series